


Dear Ted

by CadetDru



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a letter.   Spoilers for "Shelter Island"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ted

Dear Ted,

I'm truly sorry. I can't do this. I can't marry you. I can't talk to you. This wasn't what I thought was going to be.

I didn't want my little sister to get married before me. Then you proposed. And I was so happy-- Lucy would have a step-father, and I'd have a husband, and our little home in New Jersey would be. . .like a real family.

That's not what you want. And finally, it's what Tony wants.

You brought Tony here. You had me talk to Tony-- how did you not know what would happen? Did you know-- were you trying to help me see? I knew something like this would happen. . .like I said at the start of this stupid letter: I am sorry. I warned you, you can't say I didn't warn you. . . .

Lucy deserves this. God help me, I deserve this. And I really think Tony and I can make it work.

You've brought me everything I wanted, arranged it all so neat and tidy. And the only way I can repay you is to leave you on our wedding day, and wish you the best of luck.

I can't love you,  
Stella


End file.
